


A Prologue to an End

by RyouheiAkane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU-Jail, Dom/sub Undertones, Inmates, Jail Dynamics - Implicit, Kinda PWP, Life Sentence, Love Bites, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rage Fits, Scars, Self-Harm - Mentions, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, like really implicit, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux are life sentenced inmates. Kylo in a fit of rage killed his own father. Hux has an unknown past. Kylo still throws raging tantrums, causing himself to be in isolation cell more often than not, when not he fucks Hux for the protection it gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prologue to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Yes, I am sorry not sorry and bla bla bla. I don't get any money out of this, Gingergeneral/General Hux/Domhnall Gleeson and Drama Queen/Kylo Ren/Adam Driver are UNFORTUNATELY NOT MY BABIES. No Copyright Infringement Intended.  
> Apologies I'll stop yelling, I swear I'm not on any drugs.  
> This inmates AU fanfic has dawned on me like a bloody revelation, and I know it's Kylux trash I'll go down with this ship a Captain never abandons his ship that's my motto and I'm not usiNG COMMAS ANYMORE PLEASE HAAALP I AM DYYYYYYING!!!  
> Hope that you, my adorable fuckities, like it and enjoy it ^_^

 

The heavy iron door slid shut loudly, the sterile walls embraced him and the cold he's grown accustomed to started to seep into his bones. “This is the last time you'll create problems, you hear me, bitch?” He rubbed his upper-arms to warm up a little, completely ignoring the guard shout-outs to him, he watched around absent-mindedly, he knew those four enclosures all too well, remembered its stains and hotspots. Now he just knelt down in his favourite niche and waited. He waited because he knew by experience that raging out in isolation cell wouldn't get him anywhere near a faster release so he sat down and thought, mostly about what he did before “Meh... I really earned detention today, didn't I?” he smirked to himself and buried his head between his knees and arms, clenching his fists, feeling yet the pleasant cracking of a jaw bone and the smell of blood splattered trickling down to his collarbone, he licked at the corner of his mouth as he'd done before reminiscing of the irony taste.  Another cold shiver, this time not caused by the chilly temperature, strode up from the base of his spine to his nape, eliciting an easily suppressed groan. He started to wander with his mind _Why do I like shivers so much? Probably because I feel finally alive, I can sense my body feeling. This numbness is unnerving, it's a continuous boredom. At least I get the stick out of my ass from time to time, unlike Gingersnap... Oh fuck, I forgot to ask for a pen and paper, uff, what a hassle... I'm not having the mashed potatoes for lunch, not ever, tastes like the butt-head cooks with his dick, it's just ughhh... Now that I think about it, the new guy seems a bit uneasy about his new job behind the counter, I'd rather like to grant him our welcome in the most traumatizing way possible, I'm sick and tired of seeing the same faces every. Bloody. Day. Maybe the soup has a better taste, if only it didn't look like squashed intestine, they're trying to poison me. They're trying to fucking poison me, or starve me, either way they don't know what I'm capable of, I'll slit their throat without any hesitation, given the chance._  He could all but hear tears surging up to the corners of his eyes as a lonely thought took hold of him, his mum was outside. _Tsk, I don't want to be outside. I don't need that shit, I'm perfectly okay with the life I am having now._ he scoffed and laid on his side, drifting off to sleep while ignoring the wetness on his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

“Honey, I'm back.” he chafed as soon as he was thrown back into the cell he shared with the most ascendant prisoner, called the General. He had been named after his stoic behaviour and devotion to his protégées, whom currently is only one and goes by the name of Kylo Ren.

“Go back to being fucked, wouldn't you?” one of the two guards sneered, entertained by his own words; the both of them, fortunately though, left laughing right after that.

He wandered around a little, checking if what little still belonged to him was exactly where he left it: seemingly everything was in order so he went and climbed up to his top bunk, tracing gently with his fingers a drawing he made while particularly enraged, he remembers that time... He practically broke the pencil for squeezing it too tightly in his hand and the spiky ends carved into his palm, printing pointy flowers of scarred flesh that lingered yet as a reminder of the sentiment that, he knows, mainly describes him. He sometimes felt like a shaken soda can, and sometimes like a coke bottle with a mentos weakly secured underneath the cap. Either way he'd make an awful mess.

He was about to rest for a couple of hours, given that the guards had a great time setting off the alarm whenever they saw through the cameras he was about to rest so he did not have an inch of sleep for the last three days and really just wanted to sleep, why can't he just be left alone to _bloody sleep?_

The familiar slide of the steel-enforced bars preceded by a loud screeching alarm were the prelude of an event he didn't feel like obliging to right now, so he closed his eyes hoping to be as believable as a sleeper as he was with throwing fits.

“Hey, kiddo, you sleeping?” his inmate asked. He could just imagine Gingersnap's face as he climbed up to his bunk and poked him “Hey, hey kiddo, wake up.” Kylo tried to be as natural as possible as he was torn away from its _deep sleep_ “Come on, get down here, I wanna fuck.” Damn it. Now he was screwed, almost literally. As long as Hux wasn't that explicit he could still try to desert his duty, but with that order that wasn't much he had the power to do except for obeying.

So he got lazily off from the top bunk, stripping down entirely as he laid down on the chilly blanket, stroking himself a bit in the action “Get it up quickly and open yourself up.” Kylo's eyebrow twitched in irk, who was he to treat him like one of his substitute whores? He wasn't going to stretch himself, he'll have to trouble his royal hand for that. As soon as Hux had got ridden of his clothes too he jumped to straddle Kylo's hips, his cock hard enough so the ginger slid on, easing it in with the help of his fingers and immediately impaling himself; Kylo's hand went to his inmate's waist as he latched onto the skin of his neck, forming a dark violet bruise; Kylo was a lot more sensitive now that his scars had just begun healing. “Kiddo.” They were not a functional pair, nor was their sex mutual or loving-like. Truth be told, most of the times Kylo was just laying down and being ridden by Hux whom chased him to his own bunk after he was finished with him, other times Hux would fuck him senseless until he passed out, waking up covered in five fingers marks and grip bruised and livid skin. 

Hux was now going faster, mouth slightly slack and heavier breaths filled the air in the room mixing up with Kylo's own groans, they were both getting close to the end, he was snapping his hips up and watching intently in Hux's eyes, gulping down when he remembered he had to breathe by himself, holding onto the ginger's tattooed back. He drew the Chinese dragon battling a tiger in a mist of clouds a few times and always ripped the paper to pieces and hid it well. “I'm coming!” he said and Hux flew a hand to his throat, clenching “Hol...hold on...for...oh fuck!” he came after few thrusts, a broken sob made its way out of his lungs. Kylo's own orgasm washed over him, rendering him limp on the sheets, while Hux sat quietly regaining his breath, impaled still. Their ragged pants slowed down after a couple of minutes, Hux rubbing circles on Kylo's upper thighs, lightly pushing him on his stomach and distending on his back, grinding his hips to his bottom, testing uncertain his entrance. “...nnn...” “What?” He had to make an herculean effort to overcome the fatigue and slurred something along the lines of _not today Hux_  and mentally crossed his fingers. “You sleep. I'll fuck you anyway.” He had to have crossed them wrongly, it wasn't working.

Hux spit on the pads of this fingers, poking at Kylo's entrance, tentatively stretching him until he saw three fingers slipped in and out easily, then at that point he was ready to comply to his words. He put his hands on Kylo's shoulder blades balancing himself before thrusting in sharply, similarly wedging his nails to form half-moons on the other. Kylo was moaning desultorily, conscious of Hux above him but too spent to react in any way. He kept on taking pleasure from the nearly limp body beneath him, back and forth again careless of Kylo's feelings. He taught the boy better than to let his inner feelings show, that was the price. The only collateral effect was the kid lashing out from time to time, after all he's killed his own father and he had worked so hard to make him stop the self-destructive habit he'd developed. He loathed that self-harming of his, he remembered when he used to hide behind some heavy deal of dark clothes and he caught a fortuitous glimpse once when he was changing. That dramatic retard had started to spread cuts on his thighs and waist. He hated it.

 

He snaked a hand under Kylo's hips to build up the boy's orgasm, stroking him faster and faster until they both came, snatching a high-pitched moan from him, releasing his own muscles to slump upon him.

“Hey, Kylo...” “...yeea?” “Move a bit to the side.” “...nnh...” and Kylo moved ever so slowly.

He eventually drifted to his well-deserved sleep, as Hux got up to retrieve a worn cloth to avoid Kylo getting any fever by wiping the sheen of sweat on their skin.

He mumbled to himself little nothings like  _I won't allow anyone to hurt you, you hear that? Yourself included. Please, cease cutting, I lov..._

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wanted to say thank you to everyone who'll ever read this garbage. I love you all, sneezesnoogles (/^_^)/


End file.
